Night Hunter
The Night Hunter 'is a player-controlled infected featured in ''Dying Light. It is exclusively seen in Be The Zombie multiplayer mode. Overview it is a mommy volatile Trivia * The Night Hunter is the only infected that can swim. * It's odd how the Hunter has stamina, seeing as other enemies such as Virals and Volatiles do not. However, this is likely for balancing reasons. ** It may also be to do with the Night Hunter being the 'final evolution' of the Harran virus. As each Infected goes further into mutation, their ability to stay in UV light becomes more limited. Where Volatiles are weaker than the Night Hunter but merely blinded by the light, the Night Hunter is the strongest of them all but the most affected by it. * The Night Hunter '''might be inspired by Marvel's 'Venom'. They are vaguely similar in appearance, both antagonists, and both use tendrils to traverse the environment. * The Night Hunter's powers are very similar to many of the abilities that the Special Infected contain in the Left 4 Dead franchise: ** Out of all, the Hunter from Left 4 Dead is the most similar to the Night Hunter. Both have the ability to pounce upon their enemies and attack them, can move on all fours, can move fast upon sprinting, and can preform high and long jumps. Both of their names are also very similar to each other's. ** The Horde Summoner Spit ability resembles the Boomer's function of vomiting on its opponent(s), thus tagging them and summoning an infected horde to attack them. ** The Night Hunter's spitting ability (especially the Toxic Acid) acts very similar to the Spitter's ability to spit out a harmful acidic projectile at their opponent(s). The Toxic Acid ability resembles more true to the Spitter's ability, as the Spitter's projectile can spread into a large pool upon hitting the ground much like the Toxic Acid ability. ** The Tackle ability is very similar to the Charger's'' ability to charge into it's opponent(s). ** The Night Hunter's locomotion tendrils may be considered similar to the Smoker's tongue ability. While the tendrils don't drag the opponent back towards the Hunter much like the Smoker does with it's tongue, the tendrils are seen used by wrapping around the opponent's body and holding him in position while the pounce attack occurs and kills the opponent, before unraveling off the victim's body. *In the demo mission Public Face, the Night Hunter's pounce attack is different from the main game; when the Hunter jumps on the player, it slams its arms into the player, ripping out their guts and eating them. *When the Night Hunter uses the ground pound if you listen it is the male virals scream but it sounds deeper Night Hunter Skills and Ranks 'Mutation 0: *Horde Spit *Horde Spit x2 *UV Suppressor Spit *UV Suppressor Spit x2 *UV Block *UV Block x2 *Ground Pound *Arial Ground Pound *Ground Pound Range Increase *Tackle *Tackle Range Increase *Leapfrog *Pounce Shockwave *Speed Increase *Tendril Locomotion *UV Block Durration *UV Suppressor Spit Durration *Spit Smash '''Mutation 1: *Horde Spit *Horde Spit x2 *UV Suppressor Spit *UV Suppressor Spit x2 *UV Block *UV Block x2 *Ground Pound *Arial Ground Pound *Ground Pound Range Increase *Tackle *Tackle Range Increase *Leapfrog *Pounce Shockwave *Speed Increase *Tendril Locomotion *UV Block Durration *UV Suppressor Spit Durration *Spit Smash *Sensor Block Spit 'Mutation 2:' *Horde Spit *Horde Spit x2 *UV Suppressor Spit *UV Suppressor Spit x2 *UV Block *UV Block x2 *Ground Pound *Arial Ground Pound *Ground Pound Range Increase *Tackle *Tackle Range Increase *Leapfrog *Pounce Shockwave *Speed Increase *Tendril Locomotion *UV Block Durration *UV Suppressor Spit Durration *Spit Smash *Sensor Block Spit *Toxic Spit 'Mutation 3' *Horde Spit x2 *UV Suppressor Spit *UV Suppressor Spit x2 *UV Block *UV Block x2 *UV Healing *Ground Pound *Arial Ground Pound *Ground Pound Range Increase *Tackle *Tackle Range Increase *Leapfrog *Pounce Shockwave *Speed Increase *Tendril Locomotion *UV Block Durration *UV Suppressor Spit Durration *Spit Smash *Sensor Block Spit *Toxic Spit 'Ranks:' 1. "Walker" 2. "Runner" 3. "Biter" 4. "Bolter" 5. "Stalker" 6. "Beast" 7. "Mauler" 8. "Juggernaut" 9. "Widow Maker" 10. "Carnivore" 11. "Hunter" 12. "Apex Predator" Human Ranks: 1. "Prey" 2. "Casualty" 3. "Endangered" 4. "Underdog" 5. "Runner" 6. "Contender" 7. "Challenger" 8. "Fighter" 9. "Dominant" 10. "Ruthless" 11. "Indomitable" 12. "Ultimate Survivor" Gallery Dying light night hunter.jpg DL-17.jpg DL-16.jpg Be the Zombie Still.jpg DL-25.jpg 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00010.jpg|Night Hunter, killing the player. 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00008.jpg|Night Hunter in game. 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00009.jpg|Night Hunter exposed to UV light. NightHunterHead01.jpg|''An early concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a large tumor-like growth covering his left eye.'' NightHunterHead02.jpg|''An early concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a skeletal look.'' NightHunterHead03.jpg|''A final concept of the Night Hunter's head, showcasing a "turban" tumor.'' NightHunterVariations.jpg|''Early concept variations of the Night Hunter.'' 2015-01-31 00021.jpg 2015-01-31 00020.jpg 2015-01-31 00019.jpg 2015-01-31 00018.jpg 2015-01-31 00017.jpg 2015-01-31 00016.jpg 2015-01-31 00015.jpg 2015-01-31 00014.jpg 2015-01-31 00013.jpg 2015-01-31 00012.jpg 2015-01-31 00011.jpg 2015-01-31 00010.jpg 2015-01-31 00009.jpg 2015-01-31 00008.jpg 2015-01-31 00007.jpg 2015-01-31 00006.jpg 2015-01-31 00005.jpg 2015-01-31 00004.jpg 2015-01-31 00003.jpg 2015-01-31 00002.jpg Nighthunter.png|Mutation 1 (Blue) Night Hunter.png|Mutation 2 (Green) Mutation 3.png|Mutation 3 Category:Enemies Category:Common Infected Category:Night Infected